reportagenfandomcom-20200213-history
Gisbert Strotdrees
Gisbert Strotdrees (* 1960 in HarsewinkelKurzporträt bei Münster literarisch!; abgerufen am 12. Juni 2013) ist ein deutscher Journalist, Historiker und Buchautor. In seinen Buchveröffentlichungen beschäftigt er sich vorrangig mit der Volkskunde und Agrargeschichte Westfalens. Leben Gisbert Strotdrees absolvierte an der Westfälischen Wilhelms-Universität Münster und der Universität Bielefeld ein Lehramtsstudium mit den Fächern Geschichtswissenschaft, Germanistik und Pädagogik, das er 1986 mit der Ersten Staatsprüfung für Lehramt (Sekundarstufen I und II) abschloss.Kurzbiografie im Internetauftritt der Westfälischen Wilhelms-Universität; abgerufen am 12. Juni 2013 Seit 1988 arbeitet er als Redakteur beim Landwirtschaftlichen Wochenblatt Westfalen-Lippe in Münster für die Themenfelder Kultur, Freizeit, Agrar- und Landesgeschichte sowie Familie / Soziales. Seit dem Erfolg von Höfe, Bauern, Hungerjahre. Aus der Geschichte der westfälischen Landwirtschaft 1890–1950 (1991), das bis 1998 drei Auflagen erfuhr, veröffentlicht Strotdrees regelmäßig Bücher, die meisten davon im Landwirtschaftsverlag Münster. Darin setzt er sich mit den unterschiedlichsten Aspekten der Landwirtschaft in Westfalen auseinander. Außerdem legte er die Biografienbände Es gab nicht nur die Droste. Sechzig Lebensbilder westfälischer Frauen (1992) und Ein Mann im Widerspruch. Burghard Freiherr von Schorlemer-Alst (1995) vor und war auch an einer Biografie Constantin Freiherr Heereman von Zuydtwycks (1997) beteiligt. 2005 brachte er im Selbstverlag eine Abhandlung über die Geschichte seiner eigenen Familie heraus. Zusammen mit der Illustratorin Gabi Cavelius veröffentlichte Gisbert Strotdrees zwischen 2001 und 2008 drei Bilderbücher, die Kindern auf eingängige Weise das Leben auf dem Lande und moderne Agrartechnik nahebringen. Das erste davon, Was brummt da auf dem Bauernhof? Technik in der Landwirtschaft für Kinder leicht erklärt (2001) erfuhr auch Übersetzungen ins EnglischeWhat makes a farm work? A children's guide on how machinery makes farming easier. Übersetzt von William Howard. Landwirtschaftsverlag, Münster-Hiltrup 2001 (ISBN 3-7843-3169-6), PolnischeJak to sie̜ kre̜ci? Technika rolnicza dla najmłodszych. Übersetzt von Anna Pawłowska. Polskie Wydawn. Rolnicze, Poznań 2002 (ISBN 83-912727-4-5) und NiederländischeDe werktuigen van de boerderij. Van tractor tot maaidorser. Übersetzt von Ann Caremans. Deltas, Aartselaar 2002 (ISBN 90-243-8203-3). Als Herausgeber war er unter anderem an zwei Bildbänden mit Werken Wolfgang Schiffers (1927–1999) beteiligt. Der Fotograf hatte das Landleben und seine Veränderungen über Jahrzehnte hinweg fotografisch begleitet und dokumentiert. Seit 2001 ist Strotdrees Mitglied der Volkskundlichen Kommission für Westfalen. Er hält regelmäßig Vorträge und nimmt seit 2003 Lehraufträge „Journalismus und Wissenschaft (Geschichte/Volkskunde)“ am Historischen Seminar – Abteilung für westfälische Landesgeschichte – der Universität Münster wahr. Gisbert Strotdrees lebt mit seiner Familie in Münster. Auszeichnungen * 2006: BdSt-JournalistenpreisEintrag in der Datenbank www.journalistenpreise.de; abgerufen am 9. November 2014 für eine Hintergrundrecherche zur Planung und Finanzierung des "Museums für Klosterkultur" in Lichtenau-Dalheim * 2008: Journalistenpreis Münsterland – zusammen mit Christoph Mörstedt für die Wochenblatt-Themenausgabe "Ausflugsziele ohne Hindernisse" Eintrag in der Datenbank www.journalistenpreise.de; abgerufen am 9. November 2014 Schriften Sachbücher * Höfe, Bauern, Hungerjahre. Aus der Geschichte der westfälischen Landwirtschaft 1890–1950. Landwirtschaftsverlag, Münster-Hiltrup 1991(3. Auflage ebenda 1998, ISBN 3-7843-2731-1). * Es gab nicht nur die Droste. Sechzig Lebensbilder westfälischer Frauen. Landwirtschaftsverlag, Münster-Hiltrup 1992 (ISBN 3-7843-2523-8). * Ein Mann im Widerspruch. Burghard Freiherr von Schorlemer-Alst. Schriftenreihe der Katholischen Landvolkshochschule „Schorlemer Alst“ (Band 1). Katholische Landvolkshochschule Freckenhorst, Warendorf, und Landwirtschaftsverlag, Münster 1995 (ISBN 3-7843-2720-6). * Fremde in Westfalen, Westfalen in der Fremde. Zur Geschichte der Ein- und Auswanderung von 1200 bis 1950. Landwirtschaftsverlag, Münster-Hiltrup 1996 (ISBN 3-7843-2788-5). * zusammen mit Franz-Josef Budde und Bernd Haunfelder: Constantin Freiherr Heereman von Zuydtwyck. Landwirtschaftsverlag, Münster-Hiltrup 1997 (ISBN 3-7843-2864-4). * Museumsführer Westfälisches Freilichtmuseum Detmold – Landesmuseum für Volkskunde. Landschaftsverband Westfalen-Lippe. Westfälisches Freilichtmuseum Detmold, Detmold 2001 (ISBN 3-926160-31-4). * Hofgeschichten. Westfälische Bauernhöfe in historischen Porträts. Landwirtschaftsverlag, Münster 2003 (ISBN 3-7843-3226-9). * „Einen geringen Kotten auffgerichtet“. Die Geschichte des Hofes und der Familie Strotdrees – Homeyer gt. Strotdrees – in Harsewinkel 1665–2005. Selbstverlag, Münster 2005 * Tatort Dorf. Historische Kriminalfälle vom Land. Landwirtschaftsverlag, Münster 2014 (ISBN 978-3-7843-5324-1). Kinderbücher * zusammen mit Gabi Cavelius: Was brummt da auf dem Bauernhof? Technik in der Landwirtschaft für Kinder leicht erklärt. Landwirtschaftsverlag, Münster-Hiltrup 2001 (2. Auflage, ISBN 3-7843-2955-1). * zusammen mit Gabi Cavelius: Was dreht sich da in Wind und Wasser? Energie aus der Natur. Landwirtschaftsverlag, Münster-Hiltrup 2003 (ISBN 3-7843-3200-5). * zusammen mit Gabi Cavelius: Was ackert da auf Hof und Feld? Alles über Traktoren für Kinder leicht erklärt. Landwirtschaftsverlag, Münster-Hiltrup 2008 (ISBN 978-3-7843-3496-7). Als Herausgeber * zusammen mit Fritz Dieckmann: Münster: Zentrum der Landwirtschaft. Gestern und heute. Landwirtschaftsverlag, Münster-Hiltrup 1993 (ISBN 3-7843-2569-6). * zusammen mit Heinz-Günter Topüth: Wolfgang Schiffer: Bauern-Bilder. Fotografien aus 50 Jahren Landwirtschaft. VerlagsUnion Agrar (Landwirtschaftsverlag, Münster-Hiltrup/ BLV, München/DLG, Frankfurt am Main) 2001(ISBN 3-7843-3101-7). * im Auftrag der Stiftung Westfälische Landschaft: Landwirtschaftliches Adreßbuch der Domänen, Rittergüter, Güter und Höfe in der Provinz Westfalen. Verzeichnis sämtlicher Domänen, Rittergüter, Güter und Höfe von ca. 20 ha aufwärts mit Angabe der Gutseigenschaft, der Gesamtfläche und des Flächeninhalts der einzelnen Kulturen etc. Niekammer's landwirtschaftliche Güter-Adreßbücher (Band 10). Nachdruck der 3. Auflage, Verlag von Niekammer's Adreßbüchern, Gießen und Leipzig 1931. Landwirtschaftsverlag, Münster-Hiltrup 2004 (ISBN 3-7843-3338-9). * zusammen mit Josef Mangold: Wolfgang Schiffer: Bäuerinnen-Bilder. Fotografien aus 50 Jahren Land- und Hauswirtschaft. Landwirtschaftsverlag, Münster 2008 (ISBN 978-3-7843-3497-4). * Alexander von Elverfeldt: Ein Gutshof mit Stallgeruch. Landleben auf Gut Canstein (1929–1997). Landwirtschaftsverlag, Münster 2011 (ISBN 978-3-7843-5164-3). Weblinks * * * Kurzbiografie im Internetauftritt der Westfälischen Wilhelms-Universität Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Agrarhistoriker Kategorie:Volkskundler Kategorie:Sachbuchautor Kategorie:Herausgeber Kategorie:Biografie Kategorie:Person (Münster, Westfalen) Kategorie:Person (Harsewinkel) Kategorie:Geboren 1960 Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Mann